knotslandingfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Marie Fairgate
Anne Marie Fairgate, called Annie, is the daughter of Sid Fairgate and Susan Philby. She made her first and only appearance in the pilot. She was portrayed by actress Karen Allen. Pilot Annie is introduced after her father catches her with a boy in his and Karen's bed. After throwing out the male visitor, Sid confronts his daughter about her behavior just as Karen arrives home. The three get into a heated argument and Annie drives off in Karen's car. Later Annie visits Kenny and Ginger Ward needing to "talk". Annie implies that she and Kenny have done more than talking during the week she has spent in Knots Landing. An alarmed Karen shows up at the Ward residence to send Annie back home and confront Kenny, she says that her husband "won't stop to ask who the seducee was, he will just rearrange your face." Annie crashes the party at the Avery's house by flirting with Gary Ewing, and suggesting an impromptu visit to the beach. After being sent home by Sid, she sneaks out with her half-sister Diana Fairgate and drives home intoxicated, much to the horror of her father and stepmother. Later that night Annie attempts to sneak out of the Fairgate house with a change of Diana's clothes when Karen catches her and corners her in the hallway. After an emotional exchanging of words, Annie shatters a mirror with a candlestick and throws it near Karen, nearly striking her before fleeing into the night. The next day Valene Ewing receives a phone call from Annie who had been picked up by police late the other night. She calls Valene to bail her out over Sid or Karen, stating that after what happened she could not turn to them. Annie explains to Valene that while she was at a bar she asked a guy for some money, but he ended up being a cop and arrested her for "hustling". Instead of going straight home Valene takes Annie to the beach, a place she had longed to visit since moving to California. Annie picks up Valene's discarded purse and keys and contemplates ditching her, but she meets up with her further along the beach and asks why she trusted her with her things, and Valene reasons that she had to trust her or else she would have to give up on walking in the water. Annie inquires about Valene's daughter Lucy Ewing, and admits mentions that her mother is in Philadelphia "resting", and that with her grandmother dead her father is the only one left to hate. After returning to the cul-de-sac, Annie is confronted by her father who has been worried sick over her running away. After being asked upon her whereabouts she explains that she was in jail for hustling and makes a rude reference to Karen having been a street walker in her day. After an exchange of slaps (one from Sid and a returning slap from a shocked Annie), she retreats to her bedroom to be consoled by her father later who admits that he was not always there for her and that he did not want to make the same mistakes that his own father had made when he was a child. He offers Annie a chance to return anytime in the future and to stay as long as she likes, however she does not appear again. Category:Females Category:Guest stars Category:Characters